


Porcelaine

by Caidy



Series: Sam et Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ce sont les petits gestes qui les trahissent, les failles impulsives de leurs façades de marbre qui laissent un peu de spontanéité s’échapper. Ça fait marrer Dean parce que, honnêtement, il est au courant depuis des lustres que son meilleur ami angélique et son petit frère aux ex-tendances démoniaques sont quelque chose, à la manière post-apocalyptique et bafouillante qui leur est probablement propre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelaine

 

Ce sont les petits gestes qui les trahissent, les failles impulsives de leurs façades de marbre qui laissent un peu de spontanéité s’échapper. Ça fait marrer Dean parce que, honnêtement, il est au courant depuis des lustres que son meilleur ami angélique et son petit frère aux ex-tendances démoniaques sont _quelque chose_ , à la manière post-apocalyptique et bafouillante qui leur est probablement propre. Dean voit bien les brefs regards qu’ils s’échangent, les mots à moitié formulés du bout des lèvres et les attentions presque tendres qu’ils ont l’un pour l’autre. Cas est le plus hilarant des deux, avec son air d’être constamment en train d’avancer sur des œufs, et Dean doit se retenir de lui coller une tape dans le dos en guise d’encouragement. Observer Sam est aussi à se pisser dessus. Parfois, son frère croise le regard de Cas et baisse les yeux, rougit comme un gosse, marmonne un truc intelligible. C’est comme s’il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de leur ange gardien auto-proclamé, lui qui a connu des gonzesses en tous genres et a même baisé un putain de _démon_.

Mais Dean trouve que c’est bien ainsi.

Alors ouais, régulièrement, il crève d’envie de les secouer un peu et de leur demander d’accélérer le mouvement – il n’est même pas certain qu’ils se touchent sinon les effleurement de mains quand Sam lui montre un passage d’un bouquin à traduire, ou les baisers furtifs que Cas claque sur sa joue lorsqu’ils croient que Dean est ailleurs – même s’il ne tient pas à connaître les détails. Mais il comprend que son frère a la trouille que ça finisse mal comme avec toutes les autres gonzesses plus ou moins humaines qu’il a connu, et que Cas est encore nouveau dans ce bordel appelé humanité et avance à l’aveugle. Dean ne peut s’empêcher de considérer leur presque-relation comme précieuse, un truc à protéger à tout prix. Il est plus ému qu’il aimerait l’être quand il témoigne de leurs approches en zigzag. Ces deux crétins-là, ils sont ce que Dean aime le plus au monde, et il ne supporterait pas que ça foire entre eux.

Du coup, il ferme sa gueule. Il garde un œil sur eux, compte les demi-sourires de Cas, mémorise le timbre de voix de Sam, garde le tout comme il garde une photo de sa mère dans sa chambre. Après tout, c’est pas ses oignons. Mais en attendant, Dean ne rate rien, et prépare ses vannes lourdingues pour le jour où Sam viendra le voir avec deux bières à la main et une variation de _je crois que j’aime l’ange_ dans la gorge.

 


End file.
